When Love Kills
by LoveHateTragedyMore
Summary: Before 'Nightmares'. Sam has bad dreams about Jessica. Sam angst ensues, and Dean gets all protective. A bit of minor swearing, like before. I don't really have a better title, so some ideas would be nice. R&R, please.


**Supernatural**

When Love Kills

LoveHateTragedyMore

Summary: After 'Nightmares'. Sam has bad dreams about Jessica. Sam angst ensues, and Dean gets all protective. Please Review.

_He stood before her grave, not really looking at it. He was remembering times with Jessica, what it felt like to be with someone who loved him, who actually cared for him-HIM. Not what he did, or why, or how, just what he felt and how he felt the way he did. He missed her. _

_He looked down at the grave now, and started to speak._

_"So...I brought you flowers. I know how you hated roses. Said they were lame, so I brought other kinds. Wasn't really sure what was the best ones...just grabbed a few. I'm sorry if you hate them." Sam said, giving a small smile that quickly turned into a sigh. He really hated it that he didn't spend the last bit of time with her. He could have protected her, saved her even...but now it was too late. _

_"Thank you Sam." Sam whirled around, shocked at the very familiar voice. He saw the person who spoke it, and just stood there-not saying or doing anything. "You're right...roses are lame. And so are you." Jessica laughed. He blinked at her. _

_"You-" He didn't finish. Couldn't. He simply stared at her._

_"You never came home." She said softly, not smiling any more. "You didn't come back, like you promised." _

_"I'm sorry..." His voice trailed off. How could she be here?! Here! Jessica seemed to read his mind. _

_"I'm still dead. I just came to tell you goodbye. And to take control of your life." He frowned, confused, until Jessica started to smile. And the smile began to stretch as Sam slowly grasped what she was saying. "Goodbye Sam." _

_With that, she lifted her foot, and kicked him. He started to fall backwards, and realized that he was screaming-_

"SAM! Wake up!" Dean's voice called to him, and he quickly snapped awake, sitting up faster than he usually did. They were in the car, on the highway, and the road was rushing past them, the sky breezing by. It was a perfect day, and they were still just traveling in the car with the windows down. Sam looked over at his brother who was half-watching him with concern, and keeping his eyes on the road at the same time. Sam found this more worrisome than himself at the moment, but decided not to say anything.

"You alright?" Dean demanded.

"Yea, yea, sure...just a bad dream. A really stupid one." Sam grumbled, snagging a twinkie from the back. He ripped it open, tearing it more than he wanted too, and started to eat.

"Sounded like a nightmare." Dean said quietly, stearing the car to the left.

"Yup." Sam said, not really paying attention.

"Jessica?" Sam finally turned to look at him, putting the twinkie down on his laptop, but keeping a firm hold on it in case the car turned or something else happened to send them to the floor. Sam just stared at him. "You mentioned her name a few times." Dean added.

"Oh." Sam frowned. "I didn't realize that I spoke in my sleep."

"Not much." Dean assured him. "Just a couple of times, really. Look, kid, it's not your fault-"

"I know." Sam said abruptly. He didn't want to talk about this now. He wanted to eat. "And don't call me kid."

"Fine." Dean said with a smile. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back.

"Point is." Dean continued, and Sam grimaced. "I don't want you going on a suicide mission to avenge Jessica's murder-"

"Of course you don't." Sam muttered.

"Without me." Dean finished. Sam gaped at him.

"What?" He was sure he had misheard him.

"I don't want you going after the demon without me, got that? You're my brother, and he hurt you." Dean glared out the window. "I want to help kill him. Especially as it looks like the same demon that killed mom."

Sam was silent. Both of them were. The car weaved through the roads, and beneath the tall trees, and the beautiful bright blue sky. It really was a perfect day out, and now Sam was wishing that he and Dean could spend more time together outdoors, instead of hiding and being on the run all the time.

"Yea." He said quietly.

"What?" Dean asked, turning towards him slightly. Sam clutched the seat, hoping that his brother wouldn't get badly distracted and run them off the road. He spoke quickly.

"I said, yea. I don't mind you coming along. In fact, I want you there. To help." Sam admitted. The brother's were silent again, until Dean finally spoke. And it was the most soothing thing that Sam had heard since the whole thing started.

"I'll be there."

_End_


End file.
